


First Date

by thundercaya



Series: Exterminator!Steve (auxiliary) [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be honest with you, I wasn't sure it was going to go there."<br/>"Really? You hinted at it hard enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> A closer look at something mentioned in [Everybody Hates Steve](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1042351/chapters/2083035).

Before living in Night Vale, Steve might have said that dating was the most terrifying thing in the world. He knew better now, but it was still pretty high up on the list. Since his divorce, Steve's love life had been a mess of tepid attraction and awkward flirtation that rarely led to anything. Leanne Hart, for example, had liked him enough to go on a couple dates, but ultimately decided that his pamphlets were a threat to her newspaper and had called it off. Steve also attempted to court Earl Harlan, knowing that he was good with children and so would probably get along with Steve's daughter, but the scoutmaster's mind had always been elsewhere.

Where the others had lacked enthusiasm, Cecil was bursting with it. He was absolutely glowing as he got into Steve's car for their first date, and Steve was distracted enough by the possibility that he was the reason for the younger man's smile that he forgot to ask Cecil why he'd fitted a sock over the passenger side mirror and slung a cloth over the rearview.

"What's on the agenda?" Cecil asked.

"Mini golf," Steve said, though he'd told Cecil as much when they'd set the date.  Wondering if Cecil was pretending to have forgotten because he wasn't interested, Steve cleared his throat. "That is, uh-- Do you _like_ mini golf?"

"I love mini golf!" Cecil said brightly. "In fact--Hey, do you want to go to The Sand Trap?"

"Yeah," Steve said; the Sand Trap was the only mini golf place in town. "That's what I was planning."

"I have a coupon!" Cecil exclaimed. "I should get it."

"Uh, sure," Steve said. "I'll just... wait for you."

"Why don't you come up?" Cecil offered.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"It's fine!" Cecil insisted. "My roommate's at work. There's no one to bother."

It was possible that Steve was imagining the slight arch to Cecil's eyebrow when he said those enticing words, but the hand on Steve's knee was unmistakable.

"Oh!" Steve said, raising his own eyebrows. "Well, sure. Why not then?"

 

"Nice place," Steve said as they entered the apartment, though by nice he really only meant _nothing in here freaks me out at first glance_.

"Thanks," Cecil said, shutting the door. "Benny and I don't have the same tastes, but I think we've met an acceptable compromise. Although I _do_ wish he'd get rid of _this_ thing." He used his foot to nudge an elephant leg umbrella holder next to the door. How had Steve missed _that_? And had it shuddered when Cecil touched it? Now Steve _was_ a little freaked out, and he decided he'd better make his move before anything _really_ weird happened to make him want to leave. Steve grabbed the front of Cecil's shirt and the back of his head and pulled him up for a kiss.

Cecil responded readily, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck and kissing him back in that eager way that Steve was hoping for. Cecil backed Steve up against the door and wedged a thigh between Steve's. Steve let out a grunt and broke the kiss.

"Should we move to the bedroom?" he asked. He didn't think he could look Cecil's roommate in the eye if they got very far in a shared space. Not to mention, the possibly still alive elephant leg was _right there_.

Cecil kissed Steve's neck a few times before nodding. "Okay," he said. He stepped back from Steve then took the man's hand. "Come on."

Cecil lead Steve into the hall and through the very first door. He pushed Steve down on the bed and climbed onto him, his thigh once again finding its way between Steve's legs to press and grind there. No reason to hold back now, Steve groaned his approval, rocking against that thigh, hands gripping Cecil's ass and kneading there. Cecil gasped against Steve's neck before peppering it with kisses and tiny bites.

Steve set to work opening Cecil's pants, yanking them down to reveal novelty radio briefs. Cute, but that wasn't what Steve was interested in just now. The briefs went down, too, and Steve took hold of Cecil's cock, stroking him, drawing out a deep, delicious moan that sent a shiver down Steve's spine. He'd thought Cecil sounded good in public, but he sounded even better when it was just for him.

After letting Cecil rock into his hand for a few moments, Steve released him so they could both undress. Cecil eagerly finished what Steve had started, kicking his pants and underwear away before peeling off his shirt. Steve took care of his own clothes, pausing before discarding his pants to dig his wallet out of his pocket. He pulled out a condom and Cecil flashed a grin.

"Came prepared?"

"Too old not to," Steve shrugged. "Is it all right if I...?" He gestured toward his own cock.

"Yes of course," Cecil said. "Here, let me." He took the condom from Steve and tore it open.

Steve shuddered at the touch of Cecil's fingers, brushing his arousal as he rolled the condom on. Cecil smirked at Steve and then took him into his mouth. Steve moaned, tipping his head back, fingers pushing through Cecil's hair. When Cecil felt Steve was sufficiently slicked with spit--and then some--he pulled back.

"God," Steve muttered, brushing Cecil's mouth with his fingertips. "How do you want it?"

Cecil kissed Steve's fingers before turning around, on his knees. "Like this," he said.

Personally, Steve preferred positions where he could see his partner's face, both to pick up cues that way, and because he just liked to watch them enjoying themselves. But he was willing to do it Cecil's way, especially considering that making it good for Cecil this time would improve the chance of there being more times, where they could try other things and learn together what worked best for both of them.

Steve's eyes roamed that dark body, eager and waiting for him, and his hands followed suit, moving over Cecil's shoulders and down his back, ass, thighs. He kissed between Cecil's shoulder blades before pressing his tongue to Cecil's opening.

Cecil cried out. "Steve! Oh!" He pressed his face into the bed while Steve worked him, first with his tongue and then with his fingers.

"Are you ready?" Steve asked, nipping Cecil's ear.

"Yes!" Cecil said. "Come on, Steve."

Steve pulled back his fingers and spat into his hand before stroking himself, Cecil's attempt to lubricate him long dry. He held Cecil's hips and pushed his way inside. Cecil cried out his name again--God, did Steve like that--and again as Steve rocked steadily into him. Honestly, it didn't matter that Steve couldn't see Cecil's face; he wasn't shy about telling Steve that he liked something.

"Cecil, fuck," Steve groaned. He was closer than he wanted to be--it had been a while--but he didn't slow down, couldn't when Cecil was urging him to keep going. He wrapped an arm around the man's chest, drawing Cecil up toward him, and took hold of his arousal, pumping with his thrusts. He didn't last much longer than that, coming with a shout of Cecil's name, resting his forehead on the man's shoulder. He continued the motion of his hand to bring Cecil off. Cecil finished with the deepest moan Steve had ever heard, tightening around Steve and making the man's hand a sticky mess.

Steve kissed Cecil's neck then pulled out of him, grabbing a tissue from the box on the nightstand and cleaning himself up. "That was really something," he said.

Cecil flopped onto the bed and turned over, grinning up at Steve, chest still heaving. "I couldn't agree more," he said. "I'll be honest with you, I wasn't sure it was going to go there." He patted the bed, and Steve settled in beside him, running a hand over Cecil's side.

"Really?" Steve asked. "You hinted at it hard enough. I mean, a coupon? Come on."

"Oh, I do have a coupon!" Cecil said. "I mean, yes, I was hoping you'd come in with me, but they gave me a coupon at work, and if you'd still like to do mini golf, we can use it."

"Sure," Steve said, pressing a kiss to Cecil's lips. "But not just yet, huh?"

Cecil grinned. "Take as long as you need. Just remind me to pop into my room and grab it on our way out."

Steve furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Just remind me-"

"No, just- What? Your--What? Isn't this your room?"

"It's my roommate's," Cecil corrected.

"What!" Steve demanded, sitting up. "You-- _What?_ Why did you bring me in here?"

"This one was closer," Cecil said simply.

So he had taken "should we go to the bedroom" to mean "I want to fuck you on a bed" rather than "I don't want to fuck you in your roommate's space."

"Is something wrong?" Cecil asked.

"Your roommate is going to be pissed," Steve said. _And he'll have every right to because we completely disrespected him, and this is humiliating, and how could you put me in this position?_ "I don't want you to have an awkward living situation." Good, that sounded much better.

"Don't worry about it," Cecil dismissed. "I'll just open a window and wash his sheets and he'll never know."

"Is there time?" Steve asked. He didn't know when Cecil's roommate was due back, and Cecil had his own job to get to later.

Cecil licked his finger and held it up as if testing the wind, tilting his head thoughtfully. "Yes," he said. "But only if we don't do mini golf."

"Yeah, no," Steve agreed. "No mini golf. Not today."

 

Steve sat on the couch drinking the coffee Cecil made for him. He looked up when Cecil entered, carrying the last of the clean bedclothes.

"Help me make the bed?" Cecil asked.

Steve set his mug on a coaster and stood. "Of course," he said.

 

"Listen Steve," Cecil began while the two of them worked, spreading out the sheets. "I'm sorry about... this. I got over-excited and I wasn't thinking clearly. I wouldn't... do this to you on purpose. And I'm also sorry that sitting around waiting for laundry to finish doesn't make for nearly as fun of a date as mini golf."

Steve was relieved that Cecil even recognized that this was an awkward situation for him as well.  He was a bit worried about the idea that anyone could be _that_ oblivious. Not to mention that Cecil's explanation was... well, rather flattering, really. Steve wouldn't have thought himself attractive enough to render someone incapable of logical thought.

"It's all right," Steve said.  "Anyone can make a mistake. And as far as mini golf, it's not going anywhere. We can go some other time."

Cecil flashed a grin, relieved, and pulled Steve down for a kiss. Steve was expecting a peck, but Cecil held him there, deepening the kiss. Steve pulled back and cleared his throat.

"How about _your_ room this time?"


End file.
